Bondings
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: To bring back Mothers Mimetic Legacy, the remnants escape into the past and bond Sephiroth with the most compatible magical being they can find. What happens when the Savior and the Legacy decided to mold the world to their liking? SephirothHarry
1. Chapter 1

Fandom : Final Fantasy XII : Advent Children and Harry Potter

Rating : M

Title : Bondings

Author :Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Main Shipping : SephirothxHarry

Other Shipping : Slight VincentxReno - CloudTifa

Warnings : Yaoi/Slash, Lang, Abuse, Rape, MxM, MxF

Summary : To bring back Mothers Mimetic Legacy, the remnants escape into the past and bond Sephiroth with the most compatible magical being they can find. What happens when the Savior and the Legacy decided to mold the world to their liking? SephirothHarry

Timeline : After the end of FFXII:AC and After Order Of The Phoenix

Date : 3-31-09

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_While it starts out with the Cloud gang, they won't be around very much at all- if at all again- in the story. The stories focus will be Harry and Sephiroth_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--C1—Prologue-

Cloud sat the desk, holding back a smile as Marleen and Denzel ran around him. Since Denzel had been cleared of his Geostigma, he had been much happier, not depressed and withdraw like before.

He picked up the phone as it rang. "Strife delivery service." "Cloud." The sharp, deep tone was smooth over the phone. "Vincent." "I'm afraid we have some disturbing news."

"What? Is something wrong with the Reno? The crew?" "No…not exactly. We've received confirmation that part of Jenova's cells escaped with Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz into the past. It looks like they've revived Sephiroth. Not just his spirit, but the man himself." Cloud sat in his chair, resting his forehead on his hand.

Soon after Kadaj had been released into the life stream, Loz and Yazoo had found a way to bring him back, somehow convincing the life stream that they could take care of their wayward brother.

"Well…fuck." A warm chuckled from Vincent made Cloud grin himself, even if the discussion was nowhere close to amusing. "Our sentiments exactly. We think that by using an old converter of Shinra's, some of Jenova's cells and a generous supply of Materia from Yuufie, we can open the same portal that Jenova and the remnants did." "I see…" "Barrett has agreed to stay behind with Marleen and Denzel. We can expect to see you and Tifa at the old Healing Springs soon?" Cloud nodded to himself. "Of course. See you soon." He hung up the phone, and walked to talk to Tifa and the kids."

-------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Harry cried softly, laying on the bottom floor of the tool shed, his blood covering the area around him. His uncle had taken him, violently. He was sure he wouldn't survive the night.

Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj stood back, watching the flames and green Jenova cells swirled together, slowly forming the body of their older 'brother', Sephiroth. The flames finally calmed, and Sephiroth walk towards them, and Loz held out a plain pair of black pants, a black shirt, and his Katana and its sheath.

Sephiroth let a slow, dark smile unfurl on his face. He dressed quickly but gracefully, letting his body adjust to his surroundings. He unsheathed his sword and twirled it as a familiar, sweet smell floated past his nose. He sheathed his Katana, turning slightly. "Who is bleeding?" he said simply, looking at his younger siblings. The three just shrugged. "We are not sure, big brother. We simply traveled to the place where the person with the most –compatible- magical power was held. In order to bring you back, you had to bond to this person."

Sephiroth froze, and turning towards his siblings. "You bound me to an unsuspecting, unknowing mortal?" Loz chuckled nervously."P-possibly…But one that was compatible with your soul! Don't worry!" "I'm not. I just wanted to make sure what you got Mother and me into." A sniffle was heard, and Yazoo rolled his eyes. "Don't cry, Loz."

"I'm not, shut up Yazoo." "All of you be quiet." Sephiroth reprimanded quietly. The remnants quieted, and Sephiroth took off at a quick clip, headed for the house where he smelled the blood. He didn't bother knocking on the door, he just opened it and walked in, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo close behind. Petunia walked out, and blinked, wiping her hands off on a towel. Sephiroth spoke up. "We are looking for the one that smells of blood and power." "Tool shed." She said simply, walking away. She had enough experience with wizards to realize magical power.

And even though they definitely _weren't _wizards, she trusted them to take better care of Harry than the others. Because the last three owls she had sent to that Dumblydore person had been sent back, telling her to stop exaggerating and leave her husband to punish the boy as he saw fit. She smirked as she though this, and looked back to her now once-again sparkling kitchen. Dudums was with the Polkiss', and she frowned as she carefully cleaned up the small line of blood leaking out of a bag of clothes. She grinned to herself. Her tulips should do exceptionally well this year with all those extra nutrients.


	3. Chapter 3

Just so its clear, last chapter Petunia killed Vernon, and buried his body in the garden. The blood from the trash bag was from Vernon. Not Harry. Just to clear that up.

* * *

Sephiroth walked towards the back yard, walking quickly towards the only other building. He opened the door and frowned at his bonded on the floor, surrounded by blood. He swooped down and picked up the black haired boy, Yazoo summoning a couple of shadow monsters to clean up the blood and epithelial's on the floor.

Sephiroth stood back from his younger brothers, and let his magic surround him and the one his arms, the hungry magic quickly swirling around his bonded, healing his body of the damages done to it, although Sephiroth knew it had done nothing for the mental wounds the boy had sustained during the rape. Although he didn't know who raped the boy, he also knew that the mans soul was gone, and he smirked when he thought back to the women who had been wiping her hands off.

He headed back towards the house, walking in. He looked up when the tall blonde walked down the stairs, dragging a large trunk and a cage with a bird. "This is his stuff. Here." She thrust it into Loz' hands, and the four children of Jenova left the house, headed for the Inn Sephiroth had seen in his bonded's mind.

He stopped outside the small door, looking at the name above it. "The Leaky Cauldron?" Sephiroth shrugged, and walked into the inn, the whole place going silent, and Sephiroth was glad he had had the foresight to cover his bonded in his black shirt, even if it left him bare chested.

He walked up to the tavern owner, looking straight in his eyes. "Me, my brothers, and my bonded need a room. A single room. With four bedrooms off it." Tom gulped and nodded. "Yes sir. Do you have money?" Sephiroth looked back at Loz who pulled out a small bag and pulled out several hundred dollar bills he had gathered when they had first gotten here. "Will this suffice?" Tom gaped for a second, and then nodded, leading them away, Sephiroth still carrying Harry gently.

They entered the rooms, Tom hurrying off to get back to his counter, not realizing that he had just helped Harry Potter run away from his guardians.


	4. Chapter 4

Sephiroth bid his brothers goodnight and carried his black-haired bonded into their room. He lay Harry on the bed, pulling the covers up and touching the scar on his forehead lightly. "Sleep well, my mate. For in the morning, I intend to give you all you wish." He whispered lightly, before turning and closing his eyes to sleep.

-

Harry groaned silently as he awoke, opening his eyes and seeing the sun shining through the closed window. He tried to sit up quickly, but was blocked by a pale arm. He froze and followed the arm up to a pale torso, continuing up to a pale, graceful neck and stunning face with narrowed sea-foam blue eyes.

Wait, eyes?

His own eyes shot up, and connected with the man sharing the bed with him. "Ummm…hello?" Harry said quietly, knowing that he didn't have the upper hand in this situation. "My name is Sephiroth. You and I are bonded by Magic and Blood. I know this is sudden, but you are my mate. And I will give you the world any way you want it, you need but to ask." Sephiroth said, laying out the 'Gospel According to Sephiroth'.

Harry gaped for a second. "We're bonded? While I was…passed out…did you…" Sephiroth cottoned on. "No. I will not take you until you are ready. I hope you are ready soon." Sephiroth had been serious, but apparently what he had said tickled his little mate, for Harry was giggling now. Harry looked down at his body. "What happened to my scars?" "I removed them. You're body was to deserving to hold such marks of ownership, from anyone other than myself." "I…bear your mark?"

Sephiroth shifted his body and hair, showing his stomach where around his navel lay a single thick red circular ring, split down the middle by a black lighting bolt that went from the top of the circle to the bottom, completely covering his navel. He gently pulled Harry's shirt up -making sure the blanket kept his small one sufficiently covered from the waist down- and showed the boy the identical mark around his navel.

Had Harry had any doubt about the validity about Sephiroth's claim, he didn't now. He knew what bonding marks looked like, and that was definitely a bonding mark. "Wow…alright…" "We are currently traveling with my three smaller…relatives. They are something more like siblings, but we are not actually connected by blood. There is Yazoo, Loz and Kadaj. As my bonded, you have rule over what they do, whether they like it or not. They need someone to lead them, or they get lost." He gave a roll of his eyes that Harry saw as a familiar gesture of exasperation.

Harry changed the subject to something he had been wondering. "So…you're staying with me? Really? Not gonna leave me?" Sephiroth knew that once Harry realized that Sephiroth physically _couldn't _leave him, he would gain Harry's trust and loyalty, and he also knew he would not abuse it. This child may have started as an inconvenience, but whether because of their bond, or the boys very nature, Sephiroth knew he would lay down his life to protect the one he knew that he loved. And he knew that he loved him, even if he had never felt the emotion before.

Sephiroth nodded at the question, before posing one of his own. "So…I saw from your memories that you go to a wizarding school. Will you be returning there this year?" "Only if you can come." Was Harry's immediate answer. He looked up at his bonded. "So..does this mean we can do..coupley things?" Harry asked hesitantly. Sephiroth gave him a funny look, but then nodded slowly. "Yes…I suppose…although I do not do so well with very public displays of affection." Harry smiled, and pressed closer to his bonded, snuggling into the silver haired mans chest.

Sephiroth rose a single silver eyebrow, but carefully wrapped his arms around Harry, giving a small smirk as Harry sighed in appreciation, pressing closer to Sephiroth. "Go back to sleep now, my small one. We will wake up a little while and find out what we can about your school." Sephiroth said quietly and calmly, letting a few small wisps of darkness pull the blanket up around them, the two falling back into a calm sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sephiroth was jolted awake as Kadaj, now in a pair of comfortable jeans, a hoodie, and a wizarding robe –perfect for an English fall- slammed the door open. "Hurry! Get up! There's some kind of riot outside!" Sephiroth nodded and picked Harry up, the obsidian haired boy still sleepy and groggy, and was perfectly content to simply snuggle back up against his –he giggled to himself- his _boyfriend._

Sephiroth gave an amused grin as the general idea of Harry's thoughts skimmed his own. He walked into the small sitting room, noting absently that Loz and Yazoo were similarly dressed as their brother, and they pressed another black shirt for himself, a pair of pants for Harry and two sets of long black flowing robes into his arms. "We did some snooping. This is what Harry's kind wears around here."

"His kind?" "He's a wizard. This what they wear." "Well done brothers. You have done both myself and Mother proud." The three beamed, and Yazoo rolled his eyes lightly. "Don't cry Loz." Loz sniffed . "I'm not Yazoo, shut up." Harry gave a giggle at the bickering brothers, making Sephiroth give a smirk as he finished dressing himself and his semi-conscious boyfriend.

"Alright. You all have your weapons?" Sephiroth asked quietly, setting Harry's trunk in front of him so his small one could get what he needed from it. Loz lifted his shock glove, Yazoo twirled his pistols in both hands, and Kadaj frowned. "No, I used your Katana before." Harry gave a smile. "Since we're family, I suppose I can help you."

He grabbed his wand from his trunk, and looked around, picking up a metal candle holder. He tapped it three times, and mumbled a word the others couldn't hear. The remnants and Sephiroth watched in amazement as the candlestick transformed into a black steel Katana, and a leather covered handle. A tap of a second candlestick made a quick, lightweight sheath to match the black steel blade.

Harry sheepishly handed it to Kadaj who balanced it on his fingers, and tested its balance for a second. "Wow…Harry…Thank you." Harry smiled, and sat back down on Sephiroth's knee. "It's a pretty common thing in our world, transfiguration." Kadaj just nodded, and slid it into it's sheathe. "Shall we head out now?" Harry nodded, and stood up, shrinking his trunk and sliding it into his robe. "I can only do magic in here right now. Everywhere else I'm still to young. But the Leaky Cauldron is neutral ground, the ministry has no ruling here." Harry shrugged.

"How old are you Harry?" "I'm sixteen as of about a month ago. You guys?" "I'm…not really sure…" Kadaj said with a frown, before shrugging and quickly changing the subject. "Alright, where to first Harry?"

"Well, first we need to bypass this fight you were talking about, and then we need to go to the bank." Harry said, holding Sephiroth's hand as they walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sephiroth walked cautiously, and quietly.

Harry quietly snuck down to the stairs, Sephiroth right behind him. He cursed and hid in the shadows as group ran past the stairwell.

"Feck. It's the Order Of The Phoenix…." He hissed, biting his lip and then looked back at his mate. Then he realized. He had an of-age mate. Dumbledore's orders and wards were now null and void. Harry smirked, and shared this revelation with his bonded, who chuckled, making the other remnants grin.

Harry stepped into the light, going along with his mates idea from a just a second ago, and everybody froze, looking at the Savior of the wizarding world. Snape sneered. "There you are. Do you know how long we've been looking for you?" "Far longer than you should've been?" Harry said cheekily, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Snape rose an eyebrow at the blatant disrespect and looked back when Dumbledore stepped into the tavern, noting that Harry's entire playful demeanor disappeared, and he subtly rearranged his body into a defensive stance. Snape was –grudgingly- impressed. Dumbledore looked pissed.

"Harry! How dare you run away from your Aunt and Uncle. It never hurt anybody to be punished. So stop acting like a child." Dumbledore said furiously. Harry looked his use-to-be-Mentor in the eye. "Punish me? PUNISH ME?" He growled, taking a step forward, leaning forward and growling louder. "You call that punishment? What he did was inhumane!"

"Stop exaggerating and sniffling for attention!" A short blonde haired witch simpered in a high, whiny voice. "You should be grateful that Dumbledore decided to spend time on someone like you, your sniveling little liar!" She screeched, making all the ones in close proximity to her wince. "That's quite enough, thank you Lidia." Dumbledore said quietly, looking back at Harry and stepping back quickly. Everyone looked at the savior, and screamed, jumping back.


End file.
